The Detective, The Doctor, And The Skeej
by Detective Max 1412
Summary: What happens when aliens go on a murderous rampage around Tokyo? The Doctor and The greatest teen detective Tokyo has ever seen team up to take them down! Cover image is a drawing of a Skeej done by my friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey mina this is my first fan fic, so please go easy on me.** **If you guys have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Be it for this fan fic or for a new one. I'll take any help I can get. Please ignore any spelling or grammar errors, as this is my first fan fic.** **I would also really appreciate a review or a favorite. Thanks!**

**"****Speaking."**

**_"_****_Whispering."_**

**_Thoughts._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Doctor Who. They belong to their creators. **

**This fan fic starts now!**

"EAAAAAAAAH!" The gut wrenching scream split the air. The screamer was, of course, Ran. The reason, the bloody scene in front of her.

"Ran go call the police and an ambulance." Yelled 6 year old Edogawa Conan. _Actually, better forget the ambulance._ Conan thought looking at the shredded body. _Not again, _thought the boy, _I must have the worst luck of anyone in the universe._ Conan went into the dark alley to investigate the carnage for clues as to what happened.

Conan wasn't really 6 years old. Conan wasn't even his real name. His true identity is that of Kudou Shinichi, high school detective. While on a date with his childhood friend, Mouri Ran, he witnessed an illegal transaction between two men in black. He didn't notice as a third man snuck up behind him. He was knocked unconscious and given an experimental poison that was supposed to kill him. When he woke up, though, he found that he was still alive but with the body of a child. Now he lives with Ran and her detective father, Mouri Kogoro.

As Conan investigated the scene he thought back to the events leading up to this.

**That morning**

"Outosan, let's go!" cried Ran.

"Go where? What are you talking about?" asked her father, Kogoro.

"This new restaurant opened up downtown!" Ran explained excitedly. "It's supposed to be really good! Right Conan-Kun?"

"Yep!" Chirped the small boy.

"I suppose, so long as it's not too expensive." Agreed Kogoro.

"Arigato outosan!" cheered Ran.

**A few minutes latter**

Conan stood in front of what he could only describe as a quaint, little restaurant. As they were eating, some of Kogoro's friends passed by and asked him if he would like to go drinking with them. He, of course, said yes, leaving Ran and Conan to walk home alone. As they were walking home they a screech down the alleyway, which they went to investigate. They then stumbled upon the scene as described above.

**Present time**

This thought process only took Conan the few seconds it took to get closer to the body. _This crime scene is insane. The body is completely shredded! I can barely recognize the body as human!_ He finally decided it was a man in his early 30's, probably, he still wasn't sure.

"What on earth could have done this?" Conan asked himself.

"Something not from earth, that's what did this."

**So what did you guys think? Any opinion is a good opinion to me right now. Criticism helps to you know! Review or favorite if you like it! Sorry if any one was out of charictor. It's a little harded than I thought it would be. I wrote this wile listening to the song Monster by Skillet. Oh! This is my signature by the way:**

**; 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey mina, I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the great advice. Chapters from now on will be longer.**

**"****Speaking." ****_"_****_Whispering." Thinking._**

**Note: I didn't realize that the chapter would be that short when I wrote it sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Doctor Who. They belong to their creators.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

Conan whipped around, startled by the sudden voice. "Wha-"

"This was not done by a human." Said the stranger very matter-of-factly.

The man had dark brown hair and was definitely not Japanese, but he spoke it perfectly. He had on a white button-up shirt under a brown tweed jacket, suspenders, and a deep red bow-tie.

"I don't know what exactly did this but I have an idea." The stranger continued. "The severity shows extreme rage, which brings to mind the Dalecs, but that could not be the case. There's too much blood for a Dalec."

Conan was very confused. "Dalec? What's a Dale-"

"Which then makes one think of the Cybermen. This is also impossible. The Cybermen don't kill their victims, they upgrade them."

Conan still had no idea what was the stranger was talking about. "Cybermen? What on ear-"

"This leaves only on option. It must have been a Skeej. Only they have the strength and extreme rage needed for this. As proof there is Skeej drool all over the body. Best make sure no one finds this." The man said as he pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. He pressed a button on the box and put it on the ground. It beeped in response.

Conan had had enough, "What the hell is going on here!? What the hell are you talking about!? Dalecs, Cybermen, Skeej!? What the hell is that!?" The small boy exploded in rage and confusion.

The man was startled; he had thought he was alone. "Who are you?"

"My name is Edogawa Conan, detective. Though I should be asking you that, seeing as how I was here first." Conan replied, still a little angry.

The man was confused, "You were? Well I'm sorry Conan-kun. I'm the Doctor. Oh! You didn't touch any of the slime did you?" Asked the Doctor.

Conan looked at him confused, "Yeah, why?"

The man paled, "It's extremely toxic!" he said, "I'll need to make sure you weren't infected." The Doctor then pulled a short metallic rod with a green light on the end out of his pocket.

"Wha-"Conan began.

"Don't worry, it's just my Sonic." The Doctor said calmly.

Conan was even more confused, but he didn't try to stop the man, his gut told him that he could trust him. "Wha-"

"I'm just checking to make sure you weren't affected by the toxins in the drool." The Doctor pressed a button on his Sonic and scanned Conan. After looking at his Sonic for a few moments he looked at Conan, then back at his Sonic, then back at Conan. The Doctor was confused. _That should be impossible!_ He thought to himself. His shock and confusion must have shown on his face, for the boy's face grew worried.

"What's wrong!?" Conan asked paling a little, "Am I infected?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No no no! You're fine. Well not fine, but the toxins didn't affect you.

Conan was confused, "If they didn't affect me then how am I not fine?"

"Conan-kun! Where are you?"

_Ran! _"Ran- I mean, Ran-nee chan I'm over here!" Conan replied.

Ran looked down the ally in confusion. "Where? I can hear you but I don't see you."

_What!_ Conan thought. "I'm right in front of you."

Just then the Doctor reached down to pick up the box he had put down earlier.

"I still don't see you Cona-"Ran began, "Oh! There you are!"

Conan pulled on the Doctor's pant leg, _"What was that about?" _He whispered to the strange man.

The Doctor looked down at him and winked, _"Hologram projector."_ He whispered back.

_What!? Those don't even exist!_ Thought Conan.

"Ran! Where's the body?"

"Over here outosan!" Ran called back to her father.

"Megure keibu, over here!" yelled Kogoro.

_Oh no! _Thought Conan. _The toxic slime! I can't let them near it! _"Wait! Don't come any closer!" shouted Conan.

Everyone froze.

"What is it Conan-kun?" Ran asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's the slime, it's toxic!" warned the boy.

Kogoro walked up to the boy and proceeded to hit him right on the top of his head.

"Iite!" exclaimed Conan.

"You and your stupid games! Stop playing around and let us past!" Kogoro yelled. "Dam brat."

All-of-a sudden the Doctor made himself known. "Ahem! I'm afraid the boys right sir. This area's covered in a highly toxic substance."

Everyone looked at the stranger in surprise.

"Who are you?" asked Megure.

The Doctor grinned pulling out his wallet. "Chota Itaki, head of the secret police, strange occurrences division. I am now in charge of this crime scene."

Kogoro looked skeptical, "The secret police? Never heard of them."

The Doctor sweat dropped, "That's why they're called secret, right keibu?"

Megure sighed, "He's right Mouri-kun. Alright Chota keibu, what do you suggest we do?"

"Well," started the Doctor, "leave cleaning the toxins to me. Just photograph the scene and don't touch anything. That should work just fine." The Doctor paused, placing his hand on Conan's head. "All I need you to do is let me borrow this boy."

Ran looked at the Doctor, surprised, "What do you need Conan-kun for? What about the toxins, shouldn't you keep people as far away as possible?"

The Doctor looked at her and sighed. _Poor girl._ He thought. "I'm afraid he has already come into contact with the toxins. I don't think he's in any danger but I want to keep an eye on him, just in case."

**And done. That was chapter two! Hope you liked it! Review or favorite if you did! I have a feeling this is going to be a long one. I may even add a sequel, who knows! Sorry again if anyone was out of character. Review or favorite if you liked. Written while listening to Guardian Angel by the band Abandon All Ships.**

**; 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey mina! I'm back! Here's the next chapter for you. The support I've been getting is really appreciated. I sincerely thank you all!**

**"****Speaking." ****_"_****_Whispering." Thoughts._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Doctor Who. They belong to their creators.**

**Chapter three start!**

When Ran heard this she paled, "What! Why didn't you stop him!?" she yelled at the Doctor.

"I'm afraid I couldn't stop him, for he got here before me." Explained the Doctor, who backed away from Ran a little. _She is quite terrifying when angry._ He thought to himself.

"Ran, it's probably for the best." Kogoro said, leading her away. Ran followed with one last worried look at Conan.

"Yosh! Tout-san!" Megure keibu called over the forensics officer. "I want you to take as many pictures of the crime scene as you can, but don't touch anything. Got it?"

"Hi!" replied Tout-san as he pulled out his camera.

"Let's get out of the way, shall we Conan-kun?" The Doctor said with his hand still on Conan's head.

"Yeah." He replied, still a little confused. As soon as they were out of ear-shot of the police Conan turned towards the Doctor, "What is going on here? Earlier you called that toxic slime drool. What was that box you put on the ground? Why did you show everyone that blank piece of paper in your wallet? And what's your real name, because Chota Itaki is obviously fake." Conan finished his onslaught of questions with a deep breath.

The Doctor eyed Conan with raised eyebrow. "As for my name I already told you, I'm the Doctor."

"That's not a name." Conan said.

"Well it is my name. As for your other questions I called it drool because it is drool. Skeej drool to be more precise. The box is a hologram projector."

"First, what is a Skeej? Second hologram projectors don't exist." Conan interrupted.

"Yes they do, watch." The Doctor said as he took out the same box as earlier. He pusher a different button and placed it at his feet. The box beeped in response again and when it did the Doctor vanished.

"Wha-!" Conan shouted.

_"__Shhhhhhhh!"_

Conan jumped. The voice came from the place where the Doctor had just been. "Doctor-san? Where are you?" All-of-a sudden Conan felt a hand on his head.

"I'm right here." This time the voice came from right in front of Conan.

"Wha- impossible. How can you do that?" Conan asked the empty air.

In response the Doctor appeared right in front of Conan. "Like I said, it's a hologram projector." The Doctor said smiling.

"All right, all right, I believe you." Conan said pushing the Doctors hand of his head. "Then what's a Skeej?" Conan asked again.

"Oh, right!" The Doctor continued, "A Skeej is an alien."

"What!" Conan shouted again.

The Doctor covered Conan's mouth with his hand. _"Shhhhhh!"_

_"__Ooops."_ Conan whispered. _"__Sorry."_

"No problem. I've learned to expect that kind of reaction. Actually I live for it." The Doctor explained.

"Oh, O.K." Conan said. He was a little confused at that statement but he could sense a long story behind it, so he didn't ask. "You still haven't answered my last question."

"Remind me?" Asked the Doctor.

Conan sighed, "Why did you show every one that blank sheet of paper in your wallet?"

"Oh that!" The Doctor continued, "That's just my psychic paper. It shows the person looking at it whatever I want them to see." Explained the Doctor. Seeing Conan's stunned face he continued, "Here, let me show you." The Doctor pulled out his wallet and showed the boy. "It's blank, right? That's because I want you to see the blank paper. Now when I want you to see something, it appears, right?"

Conan watched as words started to appear on the paper. When Conan read them he paled significantly.

**You are no child. Who are you really?**

"I- Im- Impossible! Ho- How could you possibly know that!?" Conan stuttered as he backed away from the Doctor. _Is he one of them? No. He doesn't give off their murderous aura._

"My Sonic told me." Was all the Doctor said.

"'Your Sonic told you?' You mean that device you scanned me with?"

The Doctor smiled, "That was it exactly. I scanned you to find out if you hand been affected, which you haven't. Although it did detect a poison in your body that had effectively given you the body of a 6 year old while keeping your adult mind intact." He explained. "So who are you really? Of course if you don't want to tell me that's fine. Though, if you do tell me I won't tell anyone. It's your secret to tell not mine."

Conan thought for a moment then decided, _What the hell, why not? _"OK I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone."

"It's a deal." The Doctor said reaching out to shake Conan's hand.

Conan shook it, "It's nice to meet you Doctor-san. My name is Kudou Shinichi, high school detective."

**Yay! Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it. I've decided that this is defiantly going to have a sequel. Yay! It may take a while but it will happen. I've also started several other fan fics, so go check them out. **

**Conan: I'm in all of them, aren't I?**

**Me: No!**

**Conan: *Silently stares***

**Me: Maybe?**

**Conan: *Continues staring silently***

**Me: *Gives up* Fine, yes you are.**

**Conan: Figures.**

**Me: Shut up. **

**Again, sorry if anyone was out of character. Drop a review or favorite if you liked and want more! This time I listened to Outnumbered by The Devil Wears Prada.**

**; 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey mina! **

**Yay, chapter four is here! I am soooo sorry for not uploading on time. It was my brother's birthday, and then my mouse died, so yeeeeaah, sorry. TT _ TT You know I must really hate myself or something. I can't type well at all and yet I'm making this such a long fan fic.*Shoots self in head* **

**Conan: Max!**

**Me: *Stands up* Immortal, remember.**

**Conan: Oh, right.**

**Anyway, I'm grateful for everyone's support. Please keep supporting me! Review or follow please. *Hopeful eyes***

**"****Speaking." ****_"_****_Whispering." Thoughts._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Doctor Who. They belong to their respective creators.**

**Yay! Chapter four!**

"Chota keibu, we're done here!" Megure called. "The scene's all yours!"

"Arigato Megure keibu!" The Doctor called back. Turning to Conan, "Yosh, let's get this mess cleaned up Kudou-kun."

Conan turned to the Doctor, "Just call me Conan, OK Doctor-san."

The Doctor looked at the boy, surprised. "OK Conan-kun, if that's what you want."

Conan looked up at the man and smiled. "Thanks. Oh! Before I forget Doctor-san, where did you learn such good Japanese? Because I can tell just from looking at you that you're not Japanese." The boy asked the Doctor.

_Ha! You really are a detective, aren't you Kudou-kun? _"Let's talk while we clean, shall we? As for your question, I didn't learn it anywhere. I don't know any Japanese." The Doctor confessed.

The boy looked at him wide-eyed, "Then how-?"

The Doctor looked at the boy and smiled. "The TARDIS translates any language, written or spoken, in the minds of me and those around me using telepathy."

Conan looked at him with raised eyebrow, "TARDIS?"

"Ah, the TARDIS is my spaceship. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor explained grinning like a mad man.

Conan's jaw dropped, "Spaceship! That's impossible!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow. "And everything that just happened in the past 20 minutes wasn't?"

Conan opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he realized that the Doctor was right. _"Fine."_ Conan mumbled more to himself than anything else. Conan looked up at the Doctor, "So, you're not human are you?"

The Doctor looked the boy in the eyes, "No, I'm not."

Conan's eyes gleamed with curiosity. "Then what are you Doctor-san?"

The Doctor smiled, "I'm a Timelord," all-of-a sudden the Doctor's smile grew sad, "The last Timelord actually."

Conan felt his eyes grow wide. _Oops! _"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

The Doctor's smile became happy again. "That's OK Conan-kun. There was no way for you to know."

They finished cleaning in silence. When they were done the Doctor told Megure keibu that they could take the body away. After the police left with the body the Doctor turned back to Conan. "Yosh! Now that we're done, Conan-kun, do you want to go see the TARDIS?"

Conan's eyes lit up. _Seriously!?_ "Oh god yes!"

**A short time later**

Conan watched as the Doctor stopped in front of a 1960's London Police Box. _What the hell?_

"Here we are! What do you think?" The Doctor said turning to Conan.

Conan looked up at the Doctor in surprise. "What! This is it?"

The Doctor frowned, "What's wrong with her?"

"Noting, it's just, it's not what I was expecting."

"Oh, is that all? Well what are you waiting for? Go inside!"

Conan did as he was told. His eyes grew wide and he felt his jaw drop. _Oh. My. God!_ Conan ran out of the TARDIS and looked around it. He looked back inside. _No way!_ He looked at the Doctor completely dumbfounded. "What the-? How the-? Who the-? It's bigger on the inside!" He was speechless. _How the hell!_

As Conan just stood there with his mouth wide open he heard the Doctor burst into laughter.

"That's my favorite part! Though I must say, yours was the best reaction yet!" The Doctor gasped between breathes. "So, what do you think of her?" He asked after caching his breath.

Conan was at a loss for words. "Wow. Just, wow."

The Doctor smiled, "I know, isn't she great?"

"You keep calling it a she. Why?" Conan was curious.

"Because she is a she. She's my sexy TARDIS." To emphasize this he stroked the TARDIS's controls lovingly. "So where are you staying?"

_Sexy? Do I even want to know? No, probably not._ Conan looked up at the Doctor, "The Mouri Detective Agency, Beika City, fifth district, thirty-ninth block. Why?"

The Doctor started flipping switches and pushing buttons, "I'm taking you home of-course!"

Conan was saddened by the thought of the Doctor leaving. "Oh, OK." He said, crestfallen.

All-of-a sudden a strange, loud, sound started coming from the TARDIS and the floor beneath Conan lurched. As he struggled to keep his footing he shouted above the noise, "What's happening? What's that sound?"

The Doctor continued flipping switches, "That's the sound the TARDIS makes when it's traveling." He pulled one last lever and the TARDIS stopped moving. "We're here!"

Conan looked at him, "Really?" _That was fast._

The Doctor grinned, "Yep! We're behind the building. I should probably walk you in, OK?"

"OK!" Conan chirped.

**Oh my god. I love this stories' concept, but I'm a terrible writer. I suck so much! *Cries in dark corner* **

**Conan: Max, are you OK?**

**Me: Yes Conan, I'm fine. *Hugs Conan***

**Conan: Can't breathe!**

**Me: Oh, Sorry!**

**Ugh! So many words to type. Oh well, you guys seem to like it, so I'll keep going. Review or follow if this is true! Today's song was Black by Trivium. Until next week, Max.**

**; 3**

**Oh! New character next time! Look forward to them, although they will probably be very OOC. Damn it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey mina! I'm back, yaaay!**

**Conan: You seem unusually happy. What could the reason for your cheerfulness be?**

**Me: No reason!**

**Conan: It's the new character isn't it?**

**Doctor: Most likely.**

**Me: Yep!**

**Doctor: Who is it?**

**Me: That's a secret!**

**Conan: It's probably- Mumf!**

**Me: *Covers Conan's mouth* No! Don't tell them!**

**Aaaany who, on with the story!**

**"****Speaking." ****_"Whispering." _****_Thoughts._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Doctor Who. They belong to their creators. If I did own them they wouldn't be near as good or long.**

**Chapter five is a go for launch! (Yes I did just say that, don't judge)**

When they got out of the TARDIS the Doctor told Conan to go on ahead. "There's something I need to get."

When Conan turned the corner he heard someone call his name.

"Oi, Kudou! Where ya been, I've been lookin' for ya all day!" The voice came from further down the sidewalk, "Oi, Kudou!"

Conan looked up at his friend's voice. Hattori Heiji was running down the sidewalk towards Conan. "Hattori!? What are you doing in Tokyo?"

"I came ta visit ya. Ya are my best pal after all. Come on Kudou, let's go have some fun." Heiji said as he grabbed Conan's hand and tried to drag him away.

"Wa- Wait! Hattori!" Conan said as he tried to pull away.

"OK, I found what I was looking for Conan-kun. Conan-kun, is everything all right here?" The Doctor gestured to Heiji, "Who's this?"

Conan finally got his hand free. "This is my friend, Hattori Heiji. Hattori, this is the Doctor."

The Doctor grabbed Heiji's hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Hattori-kun. Any friend of Conan-kun's is a friend of mine."

Heiji frowned, "The Doctor? What kind of name is that? Wha-"

Conan put his hand up to stop him, "We'll explain on the way, Ran's probably worried sick by now."

**A few minutes latter**

Heiji just looked at them. "So, let me get this straight. Yer an alien, called a Timelord. Ya have a hologram projector, something called a 'Sonic', and a spaceship called 'the TARDIS' that's bigger on the inside. Ya came here lookin' fer another alien called a Skeej. Then that so called Skeej killed someone. And ya," He paused looking at Conan, "just happened to find the body first. Am I right?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Conan said, shrugging his shoulders.

The Doctor just stares at Heiji. "You're taking this rather well. It's a little unnerving."

Conan turned to the Doctor, "Oh no, he probably doesn't even believe us, right Hattori?"

Heiji just laughed, "Yeah, I'll need some proof. Show me that TARDIS of yers and I'll believe ya."

The Doctor shook his head, "You can see the TARDIS latter. As for proof, my second heart should be sufficient."

Conan looked at the Doctor in surprise, "You have 2 hearts?"

"Yeah, it's on the other side, feel it." He took Heiji's hand and put it on his chest.

Heiji was too late to stop him. "Oi! What are ya-? What the-? Ya do have 2 hearts!"

The Doctor grinned, "I trust this proof will suffice?"

Heiji grinned back, "I suppose I have ta believe ya now."

Just then Ran ran out of the detective agency, "Conan-kun! I'm so glad you're OK!" Ran said as she picked up Conan and hugged him, hard.

"Ran-nee chan, can't breathe!" Conan gasped.

"Oh! Sorry Conan-kun." She said as she put Conan down. "Hattori-kun, Chota keibu, come in."

Seeing Heiji's confused look the Doctor explained, _"My fake name." _He whispered as they followed Ran into the agency.

"You three wait here wile I go make some tea." Ran offered.

The Doctor looked at her, "Thank you Mouri-chan."

Ran smiled, "Don't mention it."

As they sat down Conan looked at Heiji, "Are you going to tell me the real reason you came to Tokyo?"

Heiji smiled, "All right all right, I'll tell ya. I came cause of this." He said as he reached into his pocket. He took out an envelope and set it on the table.

Conan's eyes gleamed with curiosity, "What does it say?"

Heiji looked at him, surprised, "Ya don't know? It said two other people were given letters. One was sent to someone named Kuroba Kaito, the other was sent to Kudo Shinichi. Ya should have gotten one."

"I haven't checked my mail in some time, actually." Conan admitted. "Who sent it anyway?"

Just then Ran came in with 4 cups of tea. When she saw the envelope on the table she gasped. "Oh I completely forgot! Conan, you got a letter in the mail this morning. It should be downstairs in the office. I'll go get it for you." Ran put the tea down on the table and went downstairs to get the letter.

They sat in silence for a while, drinking their tea. Then Heiji looked at Conan, "It says it was sent by someone called John Smith."

The Doctor looked up in surprise, "Did you just say John Smith?"

Suddenly Ran came in with an envelope in her hand. "I found it! Here you go Conan-kun." She said, handing the letter to Conan.

"Arigato Ran-nee chan!" Conan chirped. "Ne, Ran-nee chan, I'm a little hungry. Would you please get me something to snack on?" Conan asked giving Ran his puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course Conan-kun, what would you like?" Ran asked.

"Cookies!" Conan cheered.

"OK, I'll go get you a plate." Ran went into the kitchen to get the cookies.

As soon as the kitchen door was closed Conan ripped open the envelope. Inside was a letter and another envelope. Conan quickly read the letter.

**Dear Shinichi,**

**Don't worry, it's the Doctor. The me you're with now is my past self. He'll explain that last sentence. Anyway, you need to take Heiji and me to meet Kaito at your house tomorrow at 9 A.M. The other envelope is for you to give the me you're with now. It tells him what he needs to know about the situation. He'll try to refuse it but you need to convince him to read it. It's of the utmost importance that he know its contents. I also need you and Heiji to stay the night in the TARDIS. You'll find out why soon enough. Just tell Ran that you're staying the night at the professor's. You should tell the professor so he can cover for you if Ran calls. Oh and one more thing about tomorrow, don't freak out and try to arrest Kaito when you meet him. Make sure Heiji doesn't ether.**

**The Doctor.**

Conan looked up from the letter, "We should go somewhere more private. We need to talk."

**Yay! Kaito's coming into the story as well! But not for a few chapters, sadness. He's going to be fun for me to write though.**

**Sorry if anyone was out of character. Ran and Heiji especially.**

**Heiji's accent is weird to write. Spellcheck kept trying to autocorrect me. It got pretty annoying. But I just love that accent.**

**Heiji: Thanks Max. **

**Me: Yer welcome Heiji.**

**Heiji: Don't push yer luck.**

**Me: Haha, sorry.**

**Hey, I've got a pole up on my profile for you to choose the next story I post, so go vote! I'm also righting a story that will be posted on or around Halloween. So look forward to that!**

**Don't Lean On Me by The Amity Affliction was todays song.**

**; 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey mina! I'm back with chapter six. Yay I'm not dead!**

**I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been kind of stuck. …And grounded. And then I got sick. Ugh! *Gets shot* **

**The support I've been getting has been so great! You guys cheer me up whenever I feel down. I really appreciate it. Please keep reading my stories and making me a happy author. **

**Me: Hey guys~! I'm back~!**

**Heiji: It's about time!**

**Me: Hehe, sorry. **

**Doctor: Heiji she couldn't help that she got sick.**

**Me: Yeah! I can't help that I have terrible luck, especially around the holidays!**

**Conan: What do you mean?**

**Me: I never fail to get sick around this time of year. I once got so sick that I ended up getting Bell's Palsy because of it! Not to mention my favorite cat died on Christmas! Let's just say I've grown to kind of hate this holiday.**

**Heiji: Wow. That's just… wow.**

**Me: *Shrugs* Yeah, I know.**

**Anyway, On with the chapter!**

"In that case, we can talk in the TARDIS." Suggested the Doctor.

Just then Ran came in with a plate of cookies. "Here you go Conan-kun."

"Arigato Ran-neechan." Conan said, taking a cookie and putting it in his mouth.

The Doctor stood up and took a cookie, "I'm afraid I must be going now. Thank you for the tea and cookies."

"You helped Conan, it was the least I could do." Ran said. "Thank you."

"Yeah, arigato Chota-keibu!" Conan chirped.

The Doctor smiled, "It was my pleasure."

After the Doctor left Heiji and Conan waited about ten minutes before they went to leave.

"OK Ku- Conan-kun, let's go." Heiji said as he opened the door to leave.

Ran looked at him in surprise, "What, where do you think you're going?"

Heiji smiled, "Don't worry Neechan, we'r just goin' to the professor's. Right Conan-kun?"

Conan gave Ran the most innocent smile he could muster, "Right! The professor had a new game he wanted me to try. Heiji-niichan said he'd take me there. So can I go Ran-neechan? Please~!" He looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright. Just be careful." Ran sighed, _I just can't say no to that face, can I?_

"Yay! Arigato Ran-neechan!" Conan chirped as he hugged her.

Once Conan and Heiji walk out of the agency they head straight for the TARDIS.

When they reached the TARDIS Conan stopped outside the spaceship and grinned at Heiji. "Here we are!"

Heiji looked at Conan in shock, "Wait, what? This is it? But it's just a box!"

Just then the Doctor came out of the TARDIS with an idiotic grin on his face. "Oh but Hattori-kun, she's not just a box! She's so much more!"

Conan smiled, "That was my first thought too. Just go inside."

Heiji just shrugged and walked into the TARDIS. When he realized what he was looking at he turned to Conan and the Doctor and laughed, "Hahahahaha! Ya weren't kiddin'! It really is bigger on tha inside. How do ya do that?"

"Yeah I've been wondering that myself Doctor-san" Conan said.

"Oh well the inside of the TARDIS is in another dimension. It's Timelord technology." The Doctor explained.

Conan just stared at him, "I'm not even going to pretend like I understood that."

The Doctor shrugged, "Oh well. What did you want to talk about anyway? What did the letter say?"

Conan handed him the letter. "Read it."

The Doctor quickly read the letter, "Oh no. I can't read what's in this envelope. That could rip a hole through the fabric of Space-time! What was future me thinking?!"

"But he said it was of the utmost importance!" Conan countered.

The Doctor frowned, "Yes but…"

"It's not like you would purposely write anything that would possibly create a paradox. Right?" Conan said, trying to convince him.

The Doctor smiled, "Well when you put it that way I suppose you're right!"

The Doctor opened the envelope and read the letter. Once he was done he looked up at Conan and Heiji and smiled. "Well it looks like you two are staying with me tonight."

Conan nodded in agreement, "Yeah my letter said the same thing. I suppose I better call the professor and tell him to cover for me."

Conan quickly called the professor. The professor agreed to cover for him as long as he promised he would be carful in whatever he was doing. Conan smiled, "Hai, hai. I will, don't worry professor. Thanks, bye."

As soon as Conan hung up the phone an alarm started going off.

"What is that?!" Heiji shouted over the alarm.

"It's another Skeej attack! Let's go!" The Doctor shouted back.

Conan looked at Heiji, "Better grab on to something!"

Heiji looked at him in confusion. "What?!" He went to grab something anyway but was too late. The TARDIS started shaking violently and he was thrown off his feet. "What's happenin'!?"

Conan smiled, "This is how the TARDIS travels!"

Just as suddenly as it started the shaking stopped. The Doctor pulled down the monitor to look outside.

Heiji got up off the floor and looked around. "Now what?"

Conan grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door. "We're here. Come on, I'll show you!"

The Doctor looked up in a panic, "No! Don't go outside!"

He was too late for Conan had already opened the door. Conan and Heiji were frozen to the spot.

Outside the TARDIS was a living room. There was blood everywhere. There were two bodies on the floor, adults, one male and one female. At their feet was another body. It looked like a teenage boy, about their age. And in the middle of it all was a creature the likes of which they had never seen. It was at least two meters tall, if not taller. It was all black with razor sharp claws. It had a long tail, on the end of which were several pointed spines. It was bipedal and very skinny; you could see its ribs through its fur.

It was facing away from them but it must have heard them come in, for it turned around to face them. That was when they saw it; in its mouth was a little girl no older than four. She was bleeding heavily but still alive. She was crying. When the monster saw them it took the little girl out of its mouth and threw her to the ground. It then started walking towards them.

Their brains screamed at them to run away but they couldn't move. As the creature drew closer they found themselves being pulled back into the TARDIS, the doors shutting behind them. Once their brains started working again they turned around and started yelling at the Doctor.

"What was that!?" Heiji shouted.

"We have to go back out there! The little girl's still alive!" Shouted Conan.

"That was a Skeej. And no you are not going back out there!"

"But the little girl..." They both started at once.

"Is dead. I'm sorry but even if you could get her into the TARDIS without getting yourselves killed, she's been exposed to too much drool. The toxicity will kill her and there's nothing I can do." The Doctor said.

They both looked back at the doors and sighed.

"Sorry Doctor-san. This was my fault; I opened the doors." Conan said, looking at the floor.

**Oh god so much blood! I probably should have put in a gore warning. Oh well. XP **

**Anyway, I'm going to put this story on hold for a little bit. Don't worry; after Christmas I'll start back up on this story. I'm writing a Christmas KaiShin, so be sure to check that out! **

**Conan: What's a KaiShin?**

**Me: Nothing! *Giggles***

**Heiji: What is it?**

**Doctor: Ooh what is it?**

**Me: I'll tell you but you can't tell Conan. OK?**

**Doctor: OK.**

**Heiji: Sure.**

**Me: *Whispers it to Heiji and the Doctor***

**Doctor: Pfft! **

**Heiji: Hahahahahahahaha!**

**Conan: Hattori! Doctor-san! What is it?! Tell me!**

**Heiji: *Whispers to Conan***

**Conan: *Blushes* What!**

**Me: Aww Heiji! Why'd you tell him?**

**Conan: Why is that a thing?**

**Me: I don't know; it's cute. Just be glad I didn't write a HeiShin.**

**Everyone: What's that?**

**Me: You and Heiji.**

**Conan and Heiji: *Blushes* WHAT!**

**Anyway if you like my story you should leave a review or favorite! Check out my other stories while you're at it!**

**This chapter's song was Kick In The Teeth by Papa Roach.**

**; 3**


End file.
